Assassins CreED
by HunterCreed777
Summary: Corruption is everywhere from police to government officials. To fight this threat a secret organization under the disguise of a school was put together to fight them. They work outside the law to stop the deadliest people in the world. We are everywhere and nowhere, we are Assassins (There will some references to the Assassins Creed games) Still I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Ed, Edd and Eddy belong to their soul creator and the Assassin's AU versions of them belong to C2ndy2c1d. I am just putting my spin in their story.

Let the story Begin and enjoy

This world is full of excitement, adventure and pure awesomeness but underneath this mask of wonder lies a world of danger. In this world corruption is everywhere from police to government officials. To fight this threat a secret organization under the disguise of a school was put together to fight them. They work outside the law to stop the deadliest people in the world. We are everywhere and nowhere, we are Assassins here to protect everyone.

In front of a large building in the heart of North Carolina a group of kids stood before a dome building inside their lives would change forever.

"What are we doing here again sockhead?" Eddy said while still yawning. He was half asleep at the moment because of having to wake up early in the morning.

"This is a chance to make the world a peaceful place and because it part of our family lineage" Edd said.

"Yeah we get to travel the world, fight bad guys and save the day just like in the comics" Ed said all excited.

"Yeah….Yeah Ed I get why you and Double D are doing this but I have my own reason" Eddy said recalling his reason and it hurt to think about. His older brother was arrested by cops while they were watching TV. Eddy's brother was charged with drug possession and intent to sell. He knew those charges were fake and the evidence was planted by those cops. Eddy tried to help his brother but he ended up in jail and died there.

Edd could see that his friend was in pain so he put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Come on Dorks just go already" Kevin said waiting behind the Ed's. In the moment they forgot everyone else was here.

Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny, Plank, Jimmy, Sarah and worst of all the Kanker sisters were here as well. They each had their own reasons for being some good others for personal gain. Everyone walked into the building amazed by the pictures on the walls and the amount of students that were here. They made their way to the auditorium for orientation, and sat down in the available seats walking to the podium at the center stage was an old man.

"Welcome new students to the University my name is Mr. Connors, here we forge the best and brightest in all fields of education. His welcome speech took over two hours to complete after it was over the students exited the auditorium and went to register for classes.

"That old guy was taking forever just to say welcome" Eddy said.

"Okay grant you that introduction was quiet longwinded, but very informative wasn't it Ed?"

"Come on guys it is time, let's go" Ed said rushing off to registration. Double D and Eddy just stared in amazement at their friend's excitement for school. They caught up with Ed and the other kids from Peach Creek as they were about to register.

"Are you ready gentlemen?" Edd said looking at his lifelong friends.

"You know it sockhead lets do this" Eddy said with his signature grin

"Hurray lets save the world" Ed said along with his friends

The announcer called the Peach Creek group of students and said "Frist your name and then your Assassin name."

Kevin went first and said "My name is Kevin Rogers and I choose the name Ranger K" with that Kevin received his student I.D and the others followed.

"My name is Nazz Summers and I choose the name "The Blonde Widow" "

"My name is Johnny Forest and this is plank, I choose the name "Dynamino" "

"My name is Sarah Williams and I am Jimmy Dolton, we choose the name "The Dollies" "

"My name is Rolf Dolan and I choose the name "The Dark Shepard" "

"We are Ed Williams, Eddy Skipper and Edd Kenway and we choose the name "Triple E's" "

"We are Marie, Lee and May Kanker and we choose the name "The Fury's"

After the cankers signed up we were all given our I.D cards and was told never to lose them no matter what. Everything was going great until we they assigned rooms the guys and the girls had two separate rooms.

The guys were each picking out their rooms, Kevin and Eddy were arguing about something. Ed was in his room reading comics. Rolf, Jimmy and Johnny were doing something Urban Ranger related. Edd just went straight for his room to relax with a book "This is going to be a very interesting four years" he said while reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Dream Time

_Edd was fast asleep in his bed his dream was about solving physics with equations with Albert Einstein. The dream was pleasant until a creek at his door woke him up. Edd grabbed the book from the nightstand and crept to the door to surprise his attacker. He raised the book ready to strike but relaxed when he saw it was Nazz._

"_What are you doing in my room at this of an hour?" Edd spoke in quietly, not wanting to wake the others especially Kevin. He took a look at what Nazz was wearing it was a black and red nightgown that looked like lingerie._

"_I was lonely and I wanted to get away from the Kankers snoring," Nazz said innocently. She was staring at Edd and liked what she saw. _

_Instead of wearing footie pajamas to bed he now wore sweatpants and a white shirt. This showed off his soon to be seen muscles and she loved every minute of it._

"_Seriously Nazz why did you come in here?" _

"_Like I said I was lonely." _

_She advanced with word and Edd stepped back almost at his bed. He knew this couldn't be happening Nazz would never do this and not with him. Everyone figured she would go out with someone like Kevin because he is a Jock and she is a Cheerleader. (Pardon the stereotype) _

"_Come on Double D let's sit down and talk I don't bite," Nazz said as she sat down on his bed and patting the spot right next to her. He saw no harm in talking so he complied and sat down next to the blonde vixen._

"_So Nazz you say you were lonely so why not go to Kevin's room? He would greatly appreciate your company not that I don't but why come to me." _

"_Well, your different form the other guys and you're the only one that I can connect with," she said as she stared into his eyes._

"_So can Kevin if you give him a chance," he said trying to get her to see that he wasn't the best choice._

"_Kevin only cares about his new motorcycle and sports, he is more of a friend than a lover," Nazz said not wanting to think about him. Edd needed to think of someone else for Nazz to focus her attention on._

"_What about Johnny?"_

"_Johnny talks to a piece of wood and is a little strange."_

"_Well, how about Rolf, he is a hard worker and has his own farm" he hoped this would throw her off of him._

"_Rolf isn't into any of the girls here and he has a girlfriend back in Sweden," Nazz said answering his question. He forgot about that, they knew each other from their days as children and were to be married._

"_Jimmy, what about him?"_

"_Jimmy is a little kid and he likes Sarah and she like him"_

"_Ed"_

"_Ed is an alright guy but he has chickens and butter toast on his mind most of the time." She said casting each guy aside. He was running out alternative males until one came to mind which was highly unlikely._

"_Okay…w-wha-what about Eddy?" He knew where this was going to go, but it was worth a shot._

"_Eddy are you serious all he cares about is money and his scams. He always tries to get the best of everyone but ultimately fails in the end and gets beat up in the end" Nazz was right and he knew that already but I couldn't hurt to try._

"_Okay then why me?" He needed to know why because she had never shown interest in him in all the time they had grown up. Sure he had gotten the occasional hi here and there but nothing to show a deeper interest. He wondered if this could be some joke but dismissed that thought because isn't that type of person._

"_I like you because you are smart, kind, caring, you're willing to help anyone, honest and you're the only guy who could get me wet instantly" with that she leaned in to kiss him._

An alarm blared and awoke Edd from his sleep he looked at the clock and it read Eight AM it was almost time for classes to begin. He got up and went to the bathroom to get ready and he noticed the bulge in his pants. "Not again," he said as he waited for it to go down, these dreams have been a reoccurring problem for him. He and Nazz were friends sort of, how could he have feelings for her and in such a way. That thought would have to wait for another time he got his clothes on and went to breakfast with the guys. Today Edd was wearing a red and white jacket with black stripes, black jeans and white sneakers with red and black lines on it.

He went to the cafeteria and looking all around him he still found this school incredible. It was like a college with its size, vast library and state of the art equipment. He got to the table with his friends and a waiter came up to the table and they ordered their breakfast.

"Good Day gentlemen and how does everyone like the first day so far?" He said with a smile. Everyone was looking like they had just woken up and some were sleeping on the table.

"I'm alright but why did we have to wake up so early" Edd y said with a tired yawn. He was losing the battle to stay awake. Kevin, Rolf, Johnny and Jimmy were no better off either and Ed looked well rested we wondered where he got all his energy from. Our food arrived and we started eating before classes.

Kevin had sausages, scrambled eggs with a glass of orange juice was the breakfast of athletes. Johnny, Rolf and Jimmy had the same thing which was steel cut oatmeal, orange slices and a glass of milk. Eddy had a cheese omelet with coffee and Ed had a bowl of cereal with buttered toast. My breakfast was a bowl of mixed fruit and some green tea.

We were eating our breakfast in silenced until Nazz came over to our table with her breakfast. She sat down between me and Kevin, everyone except me was staring at her with open jaws. Nazz wore a red crop top that covered her well-endowed cleavage with black pants that showed her curves and sneakers to match. Her hair was longer and put into a ponytail. She saw the men staring at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Guys, is something wrong?" Nazz said, it woke them from their daze and they continued eating.

"You look awesome today Nazz" Kevin said trying not to stare at her but was getting hard.

"Yeah, you look great today Nazz and I love your outfit," Jimmy said admiring her clothes.

Everyone complimented her, but she wanted to hear one from Double D that is what would truly make her day. She started to develop feelings for him before they left the Cul-de-sac at first she thought it was nothing but that changed quickly. It started with blushing when hearing his name to touching herself thinking about him.

"Oh Sorry Nazz I forgot to say Good Morning to you and your choice of clothes for the day suits your style and personality quite well" He said making up for his rudeness earlier. Nazz loved how he used that vocabulary of his and it made her like she was being seen for more than a beautiful face.

"Good Morning to you Double D, I like your mixture of red, white and black you look like Ezio from Assassin's Creed II," Nazz said. Edd takes another look at attire and notices that his clothes are identical to the color scheme of the Assassin.

"I didn't notice that before, well to make it official I need to speak Italian and have a hidden blade."

Nazz giggled at what he said everyone one else just looked at him. She thought what would he look like if had a one of the robes from the game. Double D could pull it off with all his secret weapons, sword and the hood over his head. That would give him an air of mystery just imagine, using parkour to traverse the city and being seen and not seen.

The best part would be him and coming into my room with his hood down scooping me up into his arm and gently kissing me. As her fantasies continued she just sat there smiling while eating her food.

"Nazz….Nazz …..Nazz" Edd kept saying trying to bring her back to earth.

"Yes Edd," she said in an amours voice.

"It's time for class," Edd said while everybody was leaving the cafeteria

She got up from her seat to go to class, Edd walked along with her since they had the same first class together.

"Thank you Nazz" Edd said to her with a warm smile.

"For what?" she said a little confused

"For calling me Edd instead of Double D like everyone else"

She blushed furiously, forgetting she called out his name in her fantasy.

"You're welcome" with that they entered the classroom to star the day.

To clear up any misunderstandings, the school acts as a college and the kids are in their teen years.


	3. Chapter 3

Still I own nothing but my imagination

The first class was Math and it was Edd's favorite class next to science. Today's lecture was on advanced calculus and the teacher had the students open their books and begin working. Class went by quickly Edd finished his work early and spent the rest of class reading. While everyone else still working, Nazz was staring at Edd and working.

She still couldn't believe that this was the same Edd from the Cul-de-sac. He was the second tallest next to Ed but was the out of the three. Edd always wore an orange shirt with purple shorts and black sneakers growing up. He always helped Eddy carry out his insane scams even when he protested the idea and they always ended in failure.

That was the old Edd this new one is more mature, has gained some muscle, and now carries himself with confidence. As she was daydreaming about him, the teacher dismissed the class and everyone got up to leave. Nazz packed up her stuff and rushed after Double D after already leaving class.

She caught up with him slightly out of breath and said "Hey-huff- Edd. " He turned around to Nazz and replied "Hello Nazz would you like some water?" She looked at him and said "Sure" so they went to the nearest vending machine and got her some water. It felt good to have the cold liquid running down her throat.

"So what class do you have next?" she asked while they were walking in the halls.

"My next class is World History" the genius replied. She needed to find something else to talk about. "So what is your core study? Mine is Japanese Culture and Pre-Med" this is the perfect way to keep the conversation going.

"My core study is in Medicine as well also I have Mechanical Engineering, Chemistry, Electronics, and Anatomy," he told her his full layout.

"Wow, that is interesting but why take so many classes?"

"Well, I wanted to be ready for any situation and to keep people safe and alive."

Still the same kind and caring guy as he was back in the Cul-de-sac. They kept walking and talking until he reached his class. "Well, this is where we part ways" the resident genius stated but wishing they had more time he really enjoyed the conversation.

"Yeah, it was nice" Nazz was looking at the floor because if she looked up he would see the blush on her face. She headed to her next class but turned around to tell Edd something "Don't forget our training begins tomorrow so don't be late" giving him a friendly reminder.

"Don't worry I didn't forget and thank you for the reminder" with that he went into his next class. When she was far enough away from the classroom, she said in a loud but quiet voice. "Damn it why did you say that he never been late for anything and you couldn't even look him in the eyes. Oh, those brown eyes I could get lost in those eyes and never want to be found" she came back to reality and went straight to her next class.

Class went by quickly for Edd, but his thoughts were mainly on Nazz. The genius couldn't wrap his mind around the conversation he had with Nazz. "Why was she so interested in my studies and why talk to me of all people. This doesn't make any sense." This question will plague his mind for days. Still he couldn't help but there was something else she was hiding from him.

As the first day was coming to an end and everyone wash finishing their last classes and heading for their rooms. Eddy was walking the halls with Ed going over what they had done in class.

"So Eddy how do you like your classes so far?" Ed asked wanting to know what he thought about the new school.

"Class was alright my first class was Macro Economics and for the first time I was the genius of the class and not sockhead" the excitement in his voice evident he loved this new attention.

"Cool my first class was Art and today we were doing self-portraits and the teacher said I had real potential" Ed showed Eddy the picture and he had to admit it was pro work.

They keep going until they reached the room to rest after being in class all day. In the room Kevin, Rolf, Johnny, and Jimmy were watching college football on ESPN. "Well, Dork and Dorky have finally returned" Kevin in his usual mocking voice.

Eddy was getting tired of his shit so he did something no expected. "Fuck you Prick" the red head heard that and marched angrily over to him. "You want to repeat that?" he wanted an excuse to deck him right now.

"Fuck you" with that Kevin swung at Eddy but he blocked it and threw Kevin to the ground. Eddy had grown taller over the years and put on some muscle. Now he matched Double D's height but Ed was still the tallest of the three. Also, he had learned Hapkido and Jujitsu to defend himself now he was a master.

"You little shit" he was about to get up till Eddy locked his arm in an arm bar. Kevin knew struggling would save m him so he gave up. Eddy let him go and he went back to the couch with the others.

"Well, once the smallest of the Ed boys has learned some new moves," Rolf said looking at his injured friend. Rolf was never got over his sayings so everyone got used to it.

"Whoa, Kevin are you alright?" Jimmy and Johnny said in unison while checking Kevin's to see if anything was wrong.

"I'm fine I don't need your help so back off" the red head was still embarrassed that Eddy actually hurt him, when he used to be the one getting beat up.

"Just because your pride is hurt Kevin you shouldn't lash out at others who wanted to see if you were okay. Besides if you don't have anything nice to say than don't say anything at all" everyone looked for the source of the voice and saw it was Double D. He was in his bedroom doorway while everything was going on.

Eddy walked over to sockhead and gave him a fist bump. Kevin made one final attempt at Eddy until Ed clocked Kevin with a right jab to the jaw. Ed also gained some backbone and some intelligence from studying with Edd, but he was still everyone favorite lovable oaf.

"You got knock the Fuck out," Eddy said while laughing at the unconscious jock.

"I put Kevin in his room and fix him some of Nana's heal all tea," Rolf said and put Kevin over his shoulder and took him to his room.

"Well, now that that is over with I'm going to do some reading," Eddy said as he went to his room. "Eddy wanting to read who are you and what have you done with Eddy?" Edd said in a humorous voice.

"Ha…Ha sockhead, I think you're starting to rub off on me and besides only smart people make money" Eddy said before entering his.

"Hey, you guys want takeout or do we cook something," Edd said.

Everyone said takeout so he ordered some Chinese food and they ate that for dinner. Rolf put Kevin's food in the fridge for when he wakes up. "Oh guys don't forget that our basic training begins tomorrow so get a good night sleep" Edd made sure they were aware.

"Hey, Rolf why are you being so nice to Kevin? I mean the guy is jerk to almost everyone except you, Nazz and Sarah. So why do you put up with him?" that was one question everyone wanted to know.

Rolf put his food down and said "It was when I first came to the Cul-de-sac I was treated like an outcast because of my accent and looks. I got beat up most by other kids until Kevin came along and sent the bullies packing. From that day on we were friends and I gained more along with him. So that is why because he was my first and only friend when I came to America."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Rolf but now you have more friends like Sarah, Nazz, Johnny, Jimmy and us Ed boys if you wants us to be that is" Edd said to the son of a Shepard. "Thank you for that Ed, Edd, and Eddy and I do consider you my friends," he said with a smile.

"Hey, Rolf that's the first time that you have actually said our names and not Ed boys," Ed said.

"Well, that is the second time for me at least," Edd said while eating his food/

"What do you mean?" Eddy said

"Well, Nazz and I were walking to class today after breakfast and she said my name."

"So what else happened?"

"She walked with me to my first class and we had a conversation after I got out of class."

Rolf started to smile when he realized what was happening. "Looks like Nazz has feelings for Edd. " Edd nearly choked on his food at the information.

"That can't be true I means Nazz sees me as a friend and nothing else."

"Actually stretch is right I mean who else in the Cul-de-sac would she actually like," Eddy said.

"True has shown some favor to me and Kevin but sees me as an intellectual not a possible companion. When has Nazz ever shown any affection towards me?"

"Well, there was a high school dance and she did dance with you."

"She was just nice you know that besides she could have any guy she wants and they practically throw themselves at her."

"But has she ever taken any of their offers"

"No"

"And that is because they only want one thing."

"What about us?"

"We all grew up in the same place and we see her as a friend and sister besides it would be awkward."

"I grew up here too."

"Wrong again you moved here remember"

Since when did eddy get good at coming up with valid points in this argument. "Okay for arguments sake say your right why has she chosen now to act on these feelings?" this would be one thing he could counter. "I don't know because I am not a woman" Eddy and they ended the conversation on that note.

"So once were done with basic training where do we go next?" Johnny asked.

"Well, basic training will only last for ten weeks then we each are given the destination to go to and start our individual training and who knows how long that will last. Besides our training will be based on our core study and we will be learning while training" Edd said giving the group some confidence.

"Okay, that's all well and good, but once our training is over we will be given our own base with a team leader. Who do you think they are going pick?" Eddy said

"Well I guessing it will be someone with some experience" Edd replied giving them an answer off the top of his head.

"I think our leader should be Double D," Ed said and everyone looked him and agreed.

"What me no I couldn't."

"Long neck Ed boy is right you would make a fine leader" Rolf said patting Edd on the back.

"Right on Double D," Johnny said giving his answer.

"He is right you are the best for the job," Jimmy said.

"Hurray for Double D," Ed said and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"Their right Double besides everyone looks up to you for the solutions and you would always have a plan" Eddy gave his winning smile trying to seal his friend's resolve. With a sigh Edd agreed to be a leader if possible.

"Alright I'll be the leader if we all are put at the same base but what about Kevin?"

"What about shovel chin"

"You know he won't accept me as a leader. He would only see himself as a worthy candidate like when jimmy thought aliens were attacking. Kevin told everyone that they were going to fight them."

"True but who researched the alien threat, made the battle armor and weapons to fight them. Eddy said raising another valid point.

"Okay, but what if Kevin decides to fight me. He won't win, but I don't want to seriously hurt him." He expressed his concerns about the possible situation.

"I deal with Kevin if he becomes an issue," Rolf said.

"You sure Rolf Kevin is your best friend," Eddy said knowing what might if he does this.

"I am well aware of what might happen but still he has no right to do that. No one would ever see him as a leader or a friend" he meant what he said. "Thank you Rolf and remember we will always have us as your friends" Edd put his hand on Rolf's shoulder. Everyone continued eating shared a few laughs got ready for bed.

While everyone was getting ready for bed, Kevin heard the whole conversation at his bedroom door. He was pissed that he got beat by Eddy and knocked out by Ed. Now they want Double D to be the leader there was no way he was going to let that happen.

"If you think you're going to be the leader you got another thing coming Double Dork," he said in a whisper and headed for bed madder than before.

Basic training begins tomorrow will everyone be ready?

What plan does Kevin have in the works?

Will Nazz reveal her feelings to Edd?

Either the suspense will kill me or the Assassins will


	4. Chapter 4

Assassins Creed Belong to its creators and my love for the games goes out to them!

Everyone was sleeping soundly until their alarm clocks went off simultaneously that meant it was time to head out for basic training. They grabbed their duffle bags headed out to a carrier jet and they placed their bags in the storage compartment. Each of them had a black hood placed over their heads so they couldn't see. Then the pilot spoke before taking off " You will be heading to a remote location. If I hear any noise besides the plane, you will be dropped out of the plane and rescue transportation will take you back to the University." With that said we took off for training grounds wherever that may be.

The kids were flying for what seemed like hours with no food, water or bathroom breaks. Everyone was nervous, but Edd kept calm throughout the entire ride he was about to fall asleep until he could feel the plan descending.

Once the plane had landed everyone was escorted out of the plane and took off their hoods. They were surrounded by trees, bushes and thick foliaged they were in the jungle. "Okay, the base camp is a two day hike form here, your bags will have everything you need to survive. One last thing don't die or get lost. Good luck recruits" before the pilot left he gave Edd a compass that would guide them to base.

The plane engines revved up and the plane took off leaving the recruits to fend for themselves. "He was kidding right about dying here right" Jimmy said scared that something might come along and eat them.

"Don't worry Jimmy nothing is going to get us" Sarah said and placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Come on guys lets go before it gets dark" Edd said as he grabbed his stuff and just like that everyone else followed his lead into the jungle. The forest was dense and the plants were unruly, good thing they were given a machete to cut through the jungle.

"So Double D where are we and did the pilot give you?" Ed said.

"He gave me a compass that would guide us to the base camp." He replied and they kept walking until the sun was close to setting.

"Alright everybody it getting close to dark lets camp here for the night." Everyone stopped to prepare the campsite. Rolf was making the fire pit, Jimmy and Johnny were gathering firewood and everyone else was getting their tents in order. "To bad we don't have marshmallows this would be prefect for the fire and sleeping under the stars" Ed said as he stared into the fire. There was something magical about the flames that made you want to stare at them all night.

"I'll make sure to bring some next time Ed" Edd said with a chuckle. It was getting late and everyone was getting hungry.

"Come guys and girls let's eat" everyone was looking for the food in their bags and found none.

"What they said there was food in here Damn it they must have taken it while our hoods were on" Eddy was mad now what were they going to do for food. "Hey Rolf lets go search for some food in the jungle and Eddy, Ed keep an eye on everything while were gone" Edd and Rolf headed out into the woods soon fading from sight.

"Why did he leave you two to in charge?" the glow of the fire on Kevin's face made his words seem dangerous and almost threating.

"Not sure why but it must be for a good reason. Double D always thinks thing through before acting" Kevin sat back down. It had been a couple hours after Rolf and Double D left to find food. Nazz was starting to worry for them especially for Edd she wanted to tell him how she felt before anything bad happens to him.

"Another team should have been sent out to search for food" Kevin said. Nazz could see he was getting slightly irritated and being hungry didn't help either.

"Just chill Kevin I'm sure Edd and Rolf are on their way back to camp" trying to calm him down didn't seem to work.

"Since when did you start calling him by his first name, he is a dork just like Eddy and Ed" he pointed to Eddy and Ed.

"Hey, One apologize to Nazz you had no right to talk to her like that. Two your shoulder still hurting." Eddy said defending Nazz from an angry Kevin.

"FUCK OFF you money grubbing shit besides I can't believe that you all elected him to be the leader. I'm more capable than he'll ever be and another thing I-" Kevin was cut off by another.

"Oh, shut up already"

Marie told Kevin as she was sick of hearing this. Over the years Marie and her sisters had gotten taller, developed more in certain areas and now look more like women. May now has a pony tail instead of her long hair and no buck teeth thanks to her braces which were gone. Marie still had her other eye covered and now had longer hair that reached her back. Lee had also grown her longer and wore her a gray button up shirt with a white and red poka dot bra underneath.

"Stay the hell out of this Kanker" Kevin shot back.

"No I'm am getting tired of hearing you bitch and Double D would make a great leader besides what have you done in the past hour even worthy of praise" Marie said.

"Defending him won't make him sleep with you" he hit a nerve and that was his worst mistake today. She marched right over to him and decked him hard and she keep beating on him while he was on the ground and he blocked some of her hits. He got her off of him and got into a fighting stance with his fist up they both had the same look in their eyes.

The look of fierce fighters about to get into an all-out fight. Kevin and Marie were waiting for the other one to make the first move. Nazz did not want to see this, we shouldn't be fighting ourselves "Oh Edd hurry please". Marie and Kevin charged at each other with their fist pulled back ready for the opening punch. Suddenly in a flash Edd came between them and blocked Marie's punch and caught Kevin's.

Marie and Kevin were shocked by how fast he could move, but Nazz was relieved "Thank you for coming back Edd" .

"You know you shouldn't hit a lady," he said in a serious tone.

"Since when were you that fast?" Marie was still in disbelief that this was the same Edd from the Cul-de-sac.

"Outta the way this is between me and your girlfriend so back off" Kevin replied through his gritted teeth. Edd turned his head to Kevin and stared him down "I won't back off because we aren't supposed to fight each and Marie is not my girlfriend" with that he pushed the redhead back to the ground. Marie unballed her fist and relaxed now that Double D was here to stop the jock.

"To answer your question Marie I went to the gym to get stronger and learned parkour to make myself faster and to traverse certain areas like this jungle."

"Where is Rolf with the food?" Sarah asked because the hunger was getting to her.

"Did some say food?" Rolf with a cornucopia of fruits and some fish on a tree branch. Everyone was amazed at how much food they gathered and went straight to eating the incredible bounty. While the food was being devoured Nazz got close to Edd and disguised it by grabbing some fruit close to him.

"How did you two get all this food? Did you guys rob a store near here?" Nazz said while taking a bite of an apple she picked out of the pile. "No Nazz I picked it from some trees while Rolf caught the fish. It is a good thing he is an urban ranger and knows how to survive in the outdoors." he took a bite of a banana and kept talking to Nazz.

After the feast everyone was heading to bed except Edd. He decided to stand watch for the night in case something attacked them in the dark. Edd was starting to go in and out of sleep until Eddy shakes him awake. You could see the bags under is eyes and how hard he tried to keep them open.

"Eddy what are you doing up so late?" He said while yawning.

"I could ask you the same thing sockhead."

"Just keeping watch, someone has two."

"Get some sleep alright besides will need you in the morning" in he agreed and got into his tent and crashed for the night.

Morning came along the next day and everybody was packing up the campsite and getting ready to head out. Edd lead the way with the compass while talking to Eddy and Ed at them same time. Rolf was showing Jimmy and Johnny the different type of plants and the animal tracks on the ground. The girls were hanging the back to talk about girl stuff. Nazz was trying to gain the courage to speak to Edd to see if he has feelings for her.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Marie said to Nazz as she was walking beside her. "How did she know I liked Edd?" Nazz thought to herself and was it that obvious.

"Yes it is that obvious, so don't try to deny it."

"Okay, but don't you like him as well?" she didn't want to take him away from her.

"I did but that was just for teasing him and wanting to see how he would react" the girl needed some confidence she is starting to act just like Double D used to be.

"Well, what should I do?"

"Frist off talk to him and see where the conversation goes. Second have some confidence and flirt with him, don't try seduce him off the bat then he will think it is just lust. Finally if you feel you are ready, take him somewhere private and tell him how you feel" Marie gave Nazz a step by step plan on what to do with Edd.

"Thanks for the advice Marie" Nazz felt better now that she has a plan.

"Oh, before I forget wear some red lipstick, he seems to have grown a taste for being marked by kisses," Marie said that before Nazz ran up to join the others. The journey was long and appeared to be getting harder with each step.

"How much further Double D my legs are getting tired" Jimmy was getting tired and he was taking in deep breaths to compensate for the heart. "Pick up the pace Fluffy if you can't handle this hike then you should have hit the gym some more" Kevin said as he hustled forward passing Jimmy and Sarah.

Ed came over to Jimmy and Sarah and pulled a water bottle from his bag. "Here drink this and I'll carry you some of the way" the big guy picked up Jimmy's duffle bag and took him on his back. "Thank you for the water but you don't have to do that" Jimmy was grateful but he didn't want to burden Ed.

"It's okay besides I'm strong your bag won't bother me at all" Ed was still our kind giant. He put Jimmy on his back and carried him the rest of the way. Eddy was talking to Rolf about teaching him some survival techniques, now was the perfect time to talk to him. Nazz ran up to Edd and walked alongside him.

"Hey, Edd do you think will have to camp out again?"

"Maybe not if we get there on time" this way getting her nowhere time to change tactics.

"Okay, I got a question for you"

"Alright shoot" this should be interesting what will she ask next.

"Why did you want to become an assassin?"

"It is a long story" he would tell her his family history. She may think that this is a lie, but she knew I would never lie.

"Then let's hear it okay" Nazz was eager to hear this story and this would make good campfire story. To hear everyone's reason for why they chose this profession instead of a regular job.

"Well before I moved to Peach Creek I lived in New York with my Grandfather my parent had to work most of the time so my Grandfather raised me in their place. He used to tell me stories of his travels around the world. One day I bought Assassins Creed 3 and when he saw the game and he told me something I would never forget. He said that Assassins Creed was real, at first I knew it was real because it was parishly based off of actual history. Also that was what we wanted people to think but everything about the games were true. That's when he told me that he used to be an assassin and those trips around the world were missions."

Nazz couldn't believe what she heard Edd was an assassin by blood and more importantly she might get to see him in those robes after all.

"As he told me the stories I asked him what ever happen to the Templars? He said their order died off but a rouge group has taken control now they seek to rule the world. I told him "Someone has to stop them" he smiled and said "I know that is why the Order still exist even today". My Grandfather told me that I am related to the Assassin of North America Connor Kenway since my last name is Kenway. Before my Parent decided to move to Peach Creek my Grandfather left me with one final secret he said he had some special hidden away. I would only receive it when I met two other people with the same key as he gave me. So he told where to find the Order and that is what I want to be an Assassin. A year later he was died from old age I sad to lose him but I will keep his memory alive. So on that day I vowed to protect people I care for and the person closest to my heart." Edd started to think about Nazz in than respect would she ever like him than a friend. Remembering that time caused him to sniffle he was about to cry but there was not time for that.

Nazz was about to cry for him, so that is how he became the man he is now. She knew he was the one and she loved him even more than she did before. Nazz held her head down so he would see her blush or tears Edd saw this and asked what was wrong. She wiped away her tears and said it was allergies.

Edd showed her the Key he wore it around his neck in remembrance. It was an old key that looked over two hundred years old, but it was cleaned and the rust was removed so it looked brand new.

"So who are the others with the key?" Nazz was curious about who could be trusted with this treasure.

"Well Eddy has the other key and he is related to Arno Dorian the French Assassin so Eddy is part French and the last key I am not sure who has it " he needed to find the third key so he could see his inheritance.

"Well, maybe Ed has the third key."

"Maybe, but it could also be anyone."

"What about Kevin?"

Edd and Nazz both busted out laughing at the thought, Kevin with the third key. No way would that be possible but then again not entirely correct. They both kept laughing and Kevin was right behind them but all he heard was his name.

"What's so funny?" he came up behind them as they were laughing.

"It's nothing Kevin just a joke between friends" she as they calmed down from the thought.

"Why was my named called and when did you too become friends you never showed any interest in all the time you have known the Eds" Kevin didn't like this change one bit. He wanted Nazz to be his girlfriend someday and not lose her to some loser especially not to one of the Eds.

"I said your name by mistake and its true none us ever formally accepted the Eds even when they moved here. We avoided them like the plague and we only took Sarah then and not her brother. That was why they stuck together and scammed us repeatedly because they only had each other as friends and no one else." she let out everything on Kevin and Edd had a front row seat to it all.

"Even when they change we were still stuck with our little group. Eddy had stopped trying to scam people and focused his skills on helping his dad run his restaurant. Ed stopped being the butt of everyone's joke and showed he was actually a genius underneath but hid it because no one wanted to be around a smart guy. Edd changed the most out of them he was no longer the scared weak guy you could push around anymore. They all became something better and we still remained the same and I would be surprised they would even want to be any of our friends" after letting out all that built up anger she started to cry like never before.

The tears would not stop flowing a hand was placed on her shoulder for comfort but she thought it was Kevin and punched him as hard as she could. Instead, it was Edd and he was knocked back and bleeding from his nose, the blood ran all over his shirt. He ripped a piece of his shirt sleeve and used it to plug up his nose.

"Sorry for touching you I just wanted to see if you were alright" he kindest voice possible not want to set her off.

"Why are you so kind to me to all of us?" she screamed and the tears came back stronger than before.

"How can you be so kind and forgiving after everything we did you guys growing up?" she was angry after everything he was still his gentle and sweet self.

"Because that was the past and I don't hold a grudge" he knew to keep his distance in case she would strike again.

"He is right Nazz that was all in the past, now it is time to look toward tomorrow. Sure we did have it coming to us for all the scams and everything we did growing up." Eddy came up beside Double D and said his piece.

"Why are you saying that you should the maddest of them? After all the things we did and how Kevin embarrassed you by telling us that your middle name was skipper."

"True but we were kids then and that is what kids do so there is reason to beat yourself up about the past." Who knew Eddy could be like this.

"Eddy and Edd are right Nazz that was a long time" Ed came up as well what is this make the blonde cry day?

"Nazz I got this quote from Bill Cosby and it says "People can be more forgiving than you can imagine. But you have to forgive yourself." So Nazz you can forgive yourself for what happened because we forgive you. So let's move forward." If there was ever a time, Ed truly showed his intelligence it was now.

There was an emotional overflow going on inside her and the dam was about to burst. For the rest of the day Nazz just kept to herself and avoided talking to the Eds. Jimmy had relaxed enough and got off of Eds back and went back to walking. She and the others even the Kankers huddled into a group and talked away for the Eds. Nazz told them the story that Edd told her but left out the part about the keys and heirloom and about her outburst they just went quite, how could someone beaten, tormented and ridiculed show forgiveness and understanding.

"Wow, I never knew Double D was related tan Assassin," Marie said.

"Poor Double D it must have been hard to lose your grandfather at such a young age," Sarah said with sadness.

"We should have treated them better they didn't deserve that and we caused the after affect," Rolf said.

"You actually feel sorry for them, did you forget everything bad that happened was because of them and their scams," Kevin said being himself.

"Kevin can you stop being a dick for ten minutes. I know were friends, but you're making it hard right now." What Rolf Said shut Kevin down and he went quite.

"We need a way to make it up to them but how?" Nazz thought about it, but nothing came to mind she really didn't know the new Eds that well.

Lee got an idea and she brought Marie, May and Nazz together talked to them about her idea. "We could give them a blowjob or handjob" Lee proposed this idea and May and Marie thought that might work. Nazz, on the other hand, turned redder than a tomato.

"We want them to know were sorry not have them avoid us. So let's keep that as a last resort in case." She wanted to hold off on the sexual favors until another time.

"Why don't we just tell them were sorry wouldn't that be easier" May stated an obvious approach but that would only be words with nothing to back it up. Coming up with a way to say sorry was hard but not impossible.

While the girls were still thinking of something, the guys had their own idea. "Why don't throw them a party, they used to try to sneak into our parties so not give them one" Jimmy proposed that idea. Rolf, Johnny and Sarah liked the idea what better way to show you're sorry. Kevin didn't care about the idea or apologizing.

They still discussing the idea while the Eds were wondering what they were talking about.

"What do you think their talking about Eddy?" Ed felt like it was becoming like the old times again where they were left out of the conversation.

"It's nothing Monobrow probably just something private that has nothing to do with us."

"He right Ed best not concern ourselves about it and let's keep moving," Edd said and they continued onward.

The path through the jungle took an unexpected turn when they came to a road on a mountain side. This would be difficult because one wrong move and you could fall and die.

"Hey guys we got to stay close because of the mountain path ahead." Edd gave his word of caution and they understood.

They had to move with caution hoping nothing would go wrong, but that was too much to ask for. Suddenly a rock slide came out of nowhere and boulders were coming towards them.

"Everybody run now!" Eddy shouted and everybody ran off the mountain path as quickly as possible. As they were running Kevin tripped over some rocks and hurt his Ankle. He crying out in pain, everyone got off the mountain safely

"Where's Kevin?" Nazz shouted, but Rolf told her the he was still on the mountain and Edd went back to go get him.

It was getting Dangerous, but he had to keep going he saw Kevin on the ground and lifted him onto his back and carried him out of danger. Edd rejoined the group and they were happy for their safe return. Edd put Kevin on the ground and checked his ankle to see the extent of the damage.

"You sprained your ankle" he moved it around to check how bad it was.

"No shit professor, now stop moving it that fucking hurts" Kevin was in pain. Edd took the rest of his shirt and wrapped it around Kevin's ankle to keep it in place.

"Well, Kevin don't you have something to say to him" he knew what Nazz was talking about but just grunted instead.

"You can't even say thank you, god you are unbelievable" she was furious anyone else wouldn't have given up their shirt.

"Edd can you carry him?"

"Sure Double D" Ed picked Kevin up and carried him on his back. The excursion continued until it got dark so they made camp for one more night. They used the rest of the food from the last search and talked around the campfire.

Kevin was sitting under a tree few feet away he didn't want anyone's pity. Edd came over and handed Kevin a drink "What is this?" he was suspicious of the drink and this gesture from him.

"Its tea, I made it from some of the herbs I found in the forest and it should help with the pain" Edd explained and Kevin took the tea and drank it. He went back over to the others while Kevin remained by himself.

"I need a bath and my clothes are all dirty," Sarah said and she was right there were mud and dirt stains all over her.

"I think I saw a hot spring near here you can go there for a bath," Edd said and the girls liked this idea. They all got up and headed for the spring and it was a good thing to pack a spare set of clothes. The guys sat in silence around the fire and a thought popped into Eddy's head.

"Maybe one of us should go with them to make sure nothing bad happens to them," Eddy said with a broad grin on his face which means trouble.

"I know what you are thinking and you can forget about it we are not spying on them while they bathe" Edd was firm on this matter, but he even got curious.

"Come on you are going to regret not going besides I'm going anyway and you're going so I don't get into trouble" Eddy knew how Double D worked and he wouldn't say no.

"Alright but we better not get caught" with that the duo left quietly for the spring to see heaven bounty. They were getting close because they could hear their voices, so they hid in the bushes and good distance away enough to see and escape if necessary. This was a sight to behold who knew the girls had developed so much over the years.

Lee's body was curvy, well-toned and her skin looked as soft as snow but what caught Eddy's eye were her breast size. She went from an A cup to C 40 cup they were round and perky. May was next her hair was let down and it looked like liquid gold running down her shoulders. Her size also went from A to C cup they were a little smaller then Lee's but still good. Marie went from punk rock girl to bombshell her body outshined Lee's and May in shape and softness. She was the biggest out of her sisters her size was a full D cup.

Eddy started to get the urge so he satisfied it while he keep looking at the beauty before him. The next girl was Sarah her hair had also grown longer, her skin was a little darker due to being out in the sun. Her size went from A to a small C cup she was still the youngest out of the girl. This was getting boring for Edd he was about to leave when Eddy told him he saw Nazz. He got right back down, he didn't want to miss this. When they saw Nazz they both nearly fell out at what they saw.

Nazz was the definition of female beauty her hair was flowing down her back and her body was unbelievable. The skin was so clear and looked so smooth that touching it would feel like touching a baby's skin. Her lips were so full they were perfect for kissing and other things. The legs were to die for so long and beautiful. Her size was the biggest out of all the girls she went from B cup to a full DD now we know why she likes Edd.

Edd did not regret coming now, but it was short lived as Eddy moaned and came all over the ground. The girls were startled and shouted who's there and Edd an Eddy ran as quick as possible.

They made it back to the campsite and tried to slow down their breathing.

"Why did you do that we almost got caught?" Edd said between breaths.

"Couldn't help it?" Eddy said

"What happened to you guys?" Rolf could clearly see they were out of breath.

"We went on a walk through the jungle when we thought we saw a wild animal so we ran in case it wanted to attack us" Eddy came up that lie on the spot and he believed it.

After few minutes of regaining their nerve, the girls came back in their new clothes, but looked unsettled.

"There was something in the bushes watching us while we were bathing and I found some sticky white stuff on the ground," May said and Eddy and Edd tensed up thinking they were going to get caught.

"It probably from the animal that scared Edd and Eddy," Rolf said as he looked at the pale white boys.

They accepted it and moved on the guys were going next. Edd, Eddy, Johnny, Rolf, Jimmy and Kevin went in and let the water relax their aching muscles

"So how did the girls look," Rolf said and Edd and Eddy were both shocked he knew what actually happened.

Kevin passed out in the pool and muttered something.

"I won't become like my ancestor."Will Rolf tell the girls what really happened?

What surprises are in store for the Eds?

Could Kevin be related to one of the ancients?

Either the suspense will kill me or the Assassins will 


	5. Chapter 5

"So how did the girls look," Rolf said and Edd and Eddy were both shocked that he knew what actually happened.

"What are you talking about Rolf we didn't see anything" Eddy was sweating bullets or it was just the steam from the springs this was a blatant lie. "Guys I won't tell the girls" Rolf wanted to assure them but when Ed heard this he was about to kill them.

"You WHAT" Eddy tried to quiet him down but that only made him louder. This was part of the guy code "You never date your friend's sister and that includes seeing her naked" this is a rule that you break at your own risk.

"Sorry big guy we were trying to catch a glimpse of Nazz and Sarah, Lee, Marie and May got in the way" begging was not something Eddy ever wanted to do but to save his friendship with Ed no price was too high. Ed had the same look on his face when there was a pebble in his shoe and tore through the neighborhood.

He knew he couldn't stay mad at them forever so he let it go. "Alright but it better not happen again" with that he relaxed back into the water. Johnny was interested in what Eddy and Edd saw while Jimmy was red in the not because of the heat but because Eddy saw her naked before him.

"So I say it again how did the girls look," Rolf said again waiting for an answer.

"It was freaking awesome who knew the Kankers had developed so much over the years and Nazz she was the best out of all of them" the guys were engrossed in the story Eddy was telling them. Everybody liked Nazz except for Rolf and Jimmy the guys would swoon over her looks, athletic talent, and overall intelligence. When they were kids, she was the girl next door now she is one to date and hopefully sleep with. The Kankers had also come a long way from being bullies to looking like actual girls. As Eddy went on about what he and Edd saw, Kevin was starting to stir in his sleep in the hot spring.

"Shhhh guys lets have this conversation another time if Kevin or any of the girls hear this will not only be perverts but castrated in our sleep" he didn't want to face a females fury or get into a fight with Kevin again. The guys decided to change the subject then Johnny got an idea. "So which of the girls do you like Edd?" blushing furiously our genius was caught off guard. This was too good to pass up so he got in on the conversation.

"Is now really the appropriate time for such a question?" being firm was good but it wasn't enough to stop the questions coming.

"Yeah, Sockhead spill it and tells us who do you have the hots for."

"No, I will not get into this discussion besides this is a private matter" using logic in a situation like this is was a good option. It was one of Double D's strong suit next to solving problems in his head. The guys kept pestering him with the same question but could see this was getting them nowhere so they decided to change tactics.

"Alright Sockhead if you're so uncomfortable about saying it then you pick something to talk about" a new the new topic have to be something interesting he was about to say something until Kevin started talking in his sleep.

"I won't become like my ancestor." The guys paused for a moment and heard what he said.

"Check it out Kevin is talking in his sleep" Eddy whispered to his friend. "Seems Kevin is dreaming right now and I wonder who in his past he is referring to?" he could have the other key required for my inheritance or this could be something else. The guys were finished with their bath and headed back to the campsite for some sleep.

Morning's first light shine on the campsite and everyone packed up the gear and headed out for the base camp. The journey was coming to an end and soon their training will begin. After walking for half an hour, the Peach Creek teens reached the base camp. They were met at the gates by 5'7 female drill sergeant who was in her early thirties with blood red hair, pale skin and had a look that would give the devil himself a run for his money. She eyed the new meat and was thinking how long it would be before they quit or die.

"You recruits look softer than baby's ass. Welcome to hell now get the fuck inside before the dogs get to you" she was fierce and didn't tolerate shit. Everyone ran inside and she kept them moving until they were in front of their barracks. She had them line up and face her anyone who wasn't standing straight would be dressed down in seconds.

"Now I am not your friend, mom, or even an acquaintance I am the person who is trying to keep you alive and give you the tools to survive in the world. I am called the "Bloody Queen" if you want to find out why then step out of line." No one wanted to face her wrath so they a keep quiet. "Didn't think so now if you somehow make it out of here alive then God must want you if not then a another body for the Cemetery" she pointed to a graveyard behind them it had over a hundred graves. "While you're here I will break your bones, tear your muscles and leave you forever scared in hopes of preparing your for what's out there now anyone want to back out?" No one showed any signs of turning away their resolved was hardened. She looked impressed that none of them shit their pants well there will always be tomorrow. Everyone was dismissed and headed for their barracks to change and get ready for the beginning of basic training. Inside the boys met other guys that looked no older than twenty and as young as sixteen. Johnny and Jimmy looked a little intimidated and Kevin couldn't pass up this opportunity. Kevin came up behind them and spoke loud enough for them to hear but quiet enough to keep it private.

"Careful they look like they haven't had a woman in ages so sleep with one eye open. Sweet meat that's what they will call you when they reach for your ass in the dark" he finished off in a dark voice and grab them on their shoulders. They jumped at the touch Kevin laugh and Eddy rolled his eyes at his immature antics. "Hope the girls are having a better time," Edd thought as he went to his bunk to drop his stuff and went to the bathroom to change.

It was the same for the girls Nazz made her way to her assigned bed to get her clothes on and head outside for training. After a quick change everyone was outside to begin training. Training is divided into four into levels which are Novice, Amateur, Pro and Master. The novice level is designed to push the body pass its normal limits and being training in parkour. This level is basic training and the other levels don't start until you are given your particular training location. That location is different for each person and it is chosen based on your strength and weaknesses.

All of the recruits were divided up into teams who would work together to pass basic or fail trying. Each team was also given a drill sergeant to administer their training and decide whether they pass or fail as a team. As luck would have it Ed, Edd, Eddy and everyone else from Peach Creek were placed into groups and their sergeant was the Bloody Queen.

The Queen smiled at her new victims "Alright get to running before I make this worse" with no arguments they were off and running. She had them run the mountain course which was five miles long and you to run from start to finish and she ran along with them. Kevin was in front being the most athletic and Edd, Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Rolf was right behind him. It was surprising that Eddy could run so fast guess trying to chase Ed all those years was starting to pay off. Everyone else was trailing behind, but Jimmy was the last out of everyone running.

Eddy was running beside Edd "Hey Double D let's see how fast you really are" this would be interesting to see if he was faster than the Jock. "Come now Eddy this isn't a race to see who the fastest is this is training" he replied between breaths to keep his speed up. The Queen saw this conversation and got another idea "Let's make this a race then whoever can get to the end first will be driven back to the base and the others will run back" everyone heard this and actually showed their speed.

Ed, Nazz, and Kevin shifted to max speed and blew away the completion. Since Edd heard it was okay he shifted into Overdrive and on this day Usain Bolt couldn't catch him. He passed Ed and Nazz without out any effort she tried to catch up with him, but it was futile he was just too fast. Then he was gaining on Kevin he saw that they were neck and neck he was not going to lose to him. Edd was passing Kevin and the distance between them was getting wider with each step. Soon he and Kevin were half a mile apart the course was ending and Edd made it but was breathing heavily. Ed and Nazz were coming up second then Eddy came in third overtaking Kevin with a small lead. Then everyone else came in a tired breath with their clothes drenched in sweat and the burn of it their eyes. The sergeant went over to the cooler placed in the jeep waiting for her and pick out two bottles of iced cold water for each of them. They drank it down happily and with haste for they were thirsty and tired.

"Now you have to run back" Edd walked over to the jeep and was driven back to camp. The drive back was quite until the Queen broke the silence "What is your name?" he was taken back by the question but responded accordingly "My name is Edd Kenway". "One more question are you related to Connor Kenway grandson of Edward Kenway" he replied in the same manner "Yes I am" after getting that answer they returned to silence. She parked the jeep and he went to the beginning of the course. "What are you doing?" she looked at him "I am waiting for everyone else we are a team are we not" an unexpected response but she left it alone. As Ed and Nazz were coming back, they could see Edd and it looked like he was waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Ed asked breathing heavy and wondering what his friend was doing.

Edd smiled "I was waiting for you guys and will keep waiting until everyone else arrives because we are a team and teammates help each other" Ed gave his friend a high five and remained with him. Nazz got some water and did the same thing until everyone else arrived. Eddy, Rolf, and Johnny followed suit as they made it back until Jimmy was the last expecting everyone to be gone. He was wrong as he saw everyone was waiting for him to finish he was glad. Jimmy asked where Kevin was they said he opted out of staying and so they went on with the rest of the training for the day.

It consisted of pushups, pull ups, sit ups and running an obstacle course without falling over in the first obstacle. The course consisted of vaults, climbing over a wall and swing from a rope your basic obstacle course stuff. Everyone went through the course with ease except for Jimmy couldn't do many push-ups or sit-ups and barely made it over the wall.

He got picked on all day by the instructor for being scrawny and not being able to last for half of the exercises. His pain ended when it was time for the Mess Hall he was relieved that he could stop and went to see the place was packed. Jimmy grabbed his tray and made it over to the table to where the guys were sitting. They saw Jimmy was of poor condition and knew that any form of pity would make the situation worse.

Rolf decide to say something "What ails you pale face Jimmy?" he looked at Rolf too tired to respond and just went to eating his food. The guys went to eating their food and talked amongst themselves no one dared say anything to because the wrong words might set him off.

"So Edd what did you and our sergeant talk about on the ride back?" Eddy was a little curious about their conversation. Edd swallowed his food and took a swig of his water before speaking.

"We mostly sat in silence but she asked me about my name and my descendants" it was still an odd that she would ask such a question.

Eddy whispered to Edd "Maybe she knows about your inheritance and has the other key."

"Could be but let's save the hunt for the key later right now we should focus on surviving training."

"Yeah, your right but who knew you were a speed demon Double D I mean you blew past everyone."

Ed chimed in "He is right you were like The Flash out there are you secretly a superhero?"

"No Ed I am not superhero and to answer you comment Eddy my training in parkour gave me my flexibility and most of my time in the gym was spent increasing my speed. I knew it would take too long to build up muscle so I focused my attention on speed." He was getting praises from everyone at the table but Jimmy looked ready to blow at any moment. In 3...2…1 "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP I AM TIED OF HEARING YOU PRAISE HIM WHAT MAKES HIM SO SPECIAL" his outburst got everyone's attention and brought the table to silence.

"Jimmy what's wrong?" Johnny put his hand on Jimmy only to be thrown by a judo flip. Kevin made it to the table to see what was going on "What's up Fluffy?" he was answered by a punch in the nose by Jimmy.

"Your dead you little-" Kevin was about to charge at him until Rolf blocked his path.

"Let me handle this Kevin since Jimmy is my responsibility as an Urban Ranger troop leader it is my duty to settle this matter" Rolf went up to Jimmy but kept his distance so not to get hit.

"Jimmy what has riled your radish today?"

"What has riled my radish? I'll you what they are the reason why" Jimmy was pointing towards Edd and Kevin.

"How am I the cause of your pain? What did I do" Edd needed to understand why so he could fix the problem.

"You two were going to take her from me she was the only person who would accept me for who I am and now I'm losing her" he was starting to break down into tears.

"Who are you talking about little shrimp?" now was not the time to push Jimmy. "Kevin let me handle this" Rolf needs to defuse this situation before Jimmy does something rash.

"I'm talking about Sarah" Rolf got a little closer but was still out of arm's length of him. "Jimmy Edd and Kevin are not trying to take Sarah from you. What would make you think that?"

"Kevin is the all-star athlete and the girls practically throw themselves at him and each time he breaks their hearts. He is a cold, selfish and it's the reason Nazz won't go out with him. Edd you are always smarter than everyone no matter how hard any of us studied we were only fooling ourselves into believing we were smart."

"That's not true Jimmy sure I am smart but I don't try to constantly prove it. Besides it took me a long time to get where I am and everyone is smart in their own way. For example, Eddy he is business smart he helped his dad go from one restaurant in Peach Creek to across the world. Ed is also smart in an artistic sense he has made five graphic novels and sold his paintings to art museums. Let's not forget Rolf to he is wilderness smart that is why he became an Urban Ranger to help people survive in the outdoors" Edd hoped this would calm him down without any unpleasant surprises.

"He is right Jimmy so let's calm down ok" Rolf was close enough to Jimmy to reach out to him he prayed that nothing would go wrong. "If you want her, you can have besides I prefer women, not children" and now napalm was just thrown on the fire. Jimmy snapped and push passed Rolf and headed straight for Kevin but he was ready.

Jimmy charged at Kevin but he sidestepped got him with a roundhouse kick to the face. Then Kevin jumped on him and hammered the crap out of him. Kevin looked like a wild beast tearing apart his prey. Johnny tried to pull Kevin off of Jimmy but instead he got hit with an uppercut and was knocked out. He went back to punching Jimmy and he was crying out for the pain to stop but the jock was in his own world. Blood was running down the sides of Jimmy's face and Kevin's fist was turning red because of the blood Rolf was about to do something until two sergeants came in and broke the fight up. Kev wanted to finish the beating but suffered a gut punch by one of the sergeants which caused him to vomit all over the floor. Jimmy was taken to the Medical bay to get cleaned up after the fight was over everyone returned to eating.

Edd looked at Rolf as went back to his food and he kept muttering "It's all my fault." The put their trays away and headed for the barracks for some sleep. Edd went up to Rolf to console him "Rolf it's not your fault you did everything you could to prevent the situation from escalating".

"If I did Jimmy wouldn't have been beaten bloody it's my responsibility to look out for my rangers as their leader but how can I call myself a leader when this happened" Rolf was gripping his hand hard he felt like he failed them.

"Rolf you didn't fail them something's just happen. I know you want to protect them, but they must be able to take care of themselves because we're going to face problems far greater than an angry Kevin." Rolf's aching heart was put to rest by his friend words. "Thank you, my friend" with that they headed to bed in preparation of the second day Basic.

Will they survive training?

What will be everyone's individual training location be?

How long before more Updates?

Either the suspense will kill me or the Assassins will

**Edd: Breaking the fourth wall here, Hello Fanfic Readers**

**Eddy: The characters of Assassins Life would like to say **

**Everyone: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas**

**Eddy: and send me to either Vegas or Hawaii for my special training **

**Edd: Eddy!**

**Eddy: It's not the writer will send me where I want to go**

**Edd: Bye everyone and remember Review, Favorite or Follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

The alarm clock for barracks went off at five in the morning and everyone got up, dressed and outside at attention in only five minutes. First exercises of the day are a one mile run followed by pushups and sit-ups then on to individual training. During the exercises, Eddy had a hard time staying awake so did Ed and the others they were still not used to the early wake up. Except for Rolf his farm work required him to wake up early but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Jimmy and he knows Edd said he didn't fail him yet he still feels like he did. After the morning drills had been done everyone when to eat breakfast and resume training today, they were going to start Parkour. While everybody was eating Nazz and Edd could see that Rolf had barely touched his food.

Breakfast was over and everyone was in their groups to start their training in Parkour. The sergeant came before the team. "Now Parkour or Freerunning is not as easy as it looks it requires considerable physical effort in the beginning but if you try any of the more advanced moves you run the risk of long-term damage to your body. Today we are going to start with jumps, rolling and landing." She led them to another part the base camp this area was filled with walls, tall poll with nets under them and ropes to swing from. This was amazing this area was built for training in Parkour and Freerunning.

"This is where you will hone your skills or if this isn't your first-time training in Parkour then you will improve on what you already know. I will show you what needs to be done then you are on your own in this area of your training. She ran to one of the small walls and vaulted over into a roll. Then she headed for the polls and balanced on it and jumped across a three feet gap and landed perfectly.

"Now try doing that without tripping, falling or breaking your ankles" she walked over to the door but before she left "If our wondering about your friend he is alright just has a black eye and bloody nose but nothing serious" then she left her recruits to their own devices. Rolf was relieved that Jimmy was going to be okay and got his mind back into training. They began performing the movements with slight trouble like Eddy losing his balance on the poles. While everyone was trying not to epically fail Nazz went over to talk to Sarah. She saw Sarah was spaced out "Hey Sarah" she woke out of her spaced moment.

"Hey Nazz"

"Saw you spaced out there something wrong?" she could tell that something was wrong by her body language. Right now she wouldn't make eye contact, her reactions were slower and she was timid.

"What wrong Sarah and don't say nothing because I can read you" knowing she couldn't hide this from Nazz she told her.

"Well, it's about Jimmy."

"If you're worried about him then go see him I know he would appreciate the company"

"It's not that its' just" finding the right words to say was not easy "It's just what Sarah."

"I don't like Jimmy," she said in a whispered into Nazz's ear.

"Okay, I understand but what else is bothering you that can't be it?" delving deeper into the situation just to see how far the rabbit hole goes.

"Well, in the Mess Hall Jimmy was shouting that Kevin and Edd were taking me away from him but the truth is we were never together. There were points that I wanted him to stand up for himself and be strong like Kevin, but I knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. As for Edd was just a crush when I was younger and I like him because he was so smart and I still do. Jimmy is my friend that's all, but he sees it as something else and-"

"And you don't know how to tell him without hurting his feelings" this was a terrible situation, but not impossible to fix.

"Sarah you have to tell him if you let this sit Jimmy might do something that would warrant another fight with someone a lot tougher" Sarah was afraid to see her friend get hurt again. "Alright I will go tell him but could you come with me please" afraid of what he might do. "I'll come but Edd and Rolf are coming to just to stand outside the door in case Okay" Sarah feel a little more at ease that her friends were going with her. So they get back to training and watching the guys fall over themselves. Edd was training next and going through the motions with no trouble at all. He did a side vault over the wall with one hand and led into a swing on the pole with a roll to finish.

Nazz's smiled at how Edd went through the moves like he had done them a thousand times. She knew she had to tell him before basic was over, but it would have to wait till later. After the Parkour training was over for the day, everyone took a break except for Nazz, Sarah, Edd and Rolf they went to see Jimmy. They went over to the Medical Bay inside it looked like a hospital and had the smell of antiseptic just like a hospital. Sarah went over to the front desk to ask the clerk where Jimmy was and she said he was in room 5. It was the third door on the left in the east wing she thanked her and they were on their way. They made it to his room and Sarah was hesitant to open the door.

"It's alright Sarah Edd and Rolf will be right outside" the guys nodded and Nazz put her hand over Sarah's and opened the door. Inside Jimmy was staring out the window when he heard the door open he turned to see it Sarah and Nazz.

"Hey, Jimmy how are you?" Sarah was still a little uneasy about telling Jimmy the truth.

"I'm alright the nurse says I can resume training tomorrow and it's good to see you Sarah" he grabbed her hand in a loving manner. She pulled her hand away and he wondered what was wrong.

"Jimmy you've been my best friend ever since we were kids and…." It took every bit of her strength to say what was next and her mouth turned dry when trying to get the words out.

"Sarah I just want to say that I've had these feelings for a long time and I know I'm as smart as e Edd or strong like Kevin but I will always be there for you no matter what" he put all of his heart into those words. Sarah had a decision to make hurt his feeling or live a lie and honesty won out.

"Jimmy I still want us to be friends" when those words came out his smile went down. His world came crashing down this is worse than when Eddy gave him a wedgie on Friendship day. It was dead silent in the room and the tension was getting thick. Jimmy soon had a big grin on his face and started laughing this scared Sarah. Nazz was also getting nervous by the sudden laughter he began to quiet down which made it worse.

"Who are you with?" he said in a low murmur.

"What?"

"I said who are you sleeping with you BITCH" from a dull roar to a Thunderclap in his voice went up and his angry could clearly be seen on his face.

"I am not sleeping with anyone" she was shocked that her friend from their days growing up together would say something like that.

"So who it Kevin, Edd or both of them" it was getting harder for her to listen to him degrade her and not to cry. "Hey, that was uncalled for Jimmy she still wants to be your friend" Nazz was not going to stand there and let him do this. She could see that if this escalates anymore he might get violent.

"Shut up you blonde whore don't you have someone to go fuck right now. How about Kevin we all know he has been waiting and wanting to jump your bones. Maybe Double D will take you or some of your boy toys will please you." Tears were flowing down Sarah's face she had lost her best to this monster he has become. Nazz gave him the hardest slap she could muster which it knocked him on his butt she was mad

"One don't every call me that again and secondly she is trying to save the friendship you have built over the years now you want to burn it."

"I said SHUT UP" Jimmy got up and was about to take a swing at Nazz and Sarah but Edd and Rolf rushed in. Rolf blocked his punch and twisted his arm and Jimmy was down on one knee.

"Nazz, Sarah are you Okay?"

"We're fine how much did you hear?"

"All of it" while he making sure they were alright Jimmy was still struggling to get up.

"She is nothing but used goods" Rolf twisted the arm again "Be Quite" the disgust in his eyes was apparent.

"Ranger Jimmy I strip you of your Rangerhood and all badges you have obtained" he performed the necessary protocol for when a ranger is kicked out instead of the walk of shame.

"Keep your stinking badges" Rolf knocked him back and Jimmy sat on his bed nursing his arm. Rolf, Sarah, Edd, and Nazz left his room and went to leave the Medical Bay Sarah was hurt by her friend.

Edd spoke up to address the sensitive issue "We don't tell Ed any of this". Rolf and Nazz were in agreement if Ed found out there would be no stopping him from ending Jimmy. Sarah might not have been appreciative of her brother's love when they were little but now she knows he would never let anyone hurt her.

They left and went to the rec room to unwind with the others inside Johnny and Ed were playing table soccer. Eddy was playing Kevin in a game of Poker which Eddy was a card shark and the Kankers were playing basketball. Nazz cleaned up Sarah so no one would notice she was crying especially not Ed. Rolf went over to Ed and Johnny to play the winner and went to see how Eddy was doing against Kevin.

"So who's winning" he could see that Kevin on edge Eddy, on the other hand, was cool and calm. Kevin staring at his hand, discarding cards and drawing more cards while his opponent was just looking at him with his trademark Cheshire cat grin. Now Kevin had the grin on his face thinking to have a winning hand.

"Beat that Dork" he had a Straight Flush his hand consisted of a 7, 8,9,10 and Jack of hearts. Eddy was unfazed by this and showed his hand which was a Royal Flush with a 10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace of spade. Kevin did a time honored move still used today "Rage Quit" he slammed his cards and stormed off. "If we were playing for money then shovel chin would owe me two grand right now" one-day the cards are going to get him in trouble, but it would be worth it.

Edd collected the cards and decided to play Eddy in a game of Blackjack. Edd was the dealer and Eddy was on the receiving end during the game they decided to talk. "So how is Jimmy doing" that event was not easy to discuss at the moment?

"You have to ask Nazz about that and she will tell you what is to be done" he deals the cards and the game was underway.

"So that bad huh" he flipped his first two cards and saw it was a five and six he had in his pocket. Edd checked his cards and saw a jack and two.

"Let's just say it took a turn for the worse" he gave Eddy another card while he checked with the two he had. Eddy was less focused on the game and more about what happened with Jimmy. Edd could see not knowing was eating him up inside so he told Eddy that the game would be paused and he could go ask Nazz what happened. He walked over to Nazz and she led him outside of the room to talk in private. Edd was starting to worry about Jimmy this change was unexpected and might cause problems in the future he can't deal with this and Kevin. If he was ever going to be a leader, he would have to face this issue eventually. After a few minutes, Eddy and Nazz returned to the room and he and Edd continued their game.

"By the look on your face Nazz told you what happened and also to keep this from Ed" the emotions present on his face were a mixture of shock and anger. It was no secret that Eddy and Sarah didn't get along even now, but he would never threaten to hurt in any way.

"I'm surprised that you and Rolf didn't beat him on the spot."

"That wouldn't have solved anything besides we would be the ones in trouble if they found Jimmy in a worse condition than when he entered." It took every ounce of his self-control not to rush pass Rolf and knock some sense into Jimmy for almost hurting Nazz and Sarah.

"True besides I would be more worried about Ed if or when he finds out because when that happens not you or me will be able to stop him." He remembered when Ed had the pebble in his shoe and the mood he was in but as Sarah's brother he would beat Jimmy half dead or break his neck.

Edd plucked another card from the deck and it was a five "I know that's why we're not going to tell him and if Jimmy makes a scene all Hell will break lose and only one of the sergeants can stop him cold". He and Eddy were in a dead lock the next move would decide the winner. Eddy showed his hand first it was a 5, 6 and 8 of clubs so hand reached nineteen. Edd did the same and came out with a jack of hearts, 2 of clubs and 8 of diamonds he beat Eddy on the first hand. "Winner, Winner Chicken Dinner," Edd said and they played Eddy would not lose this time.

"So what do you think will happen now with Jimmy" Eddy was somewhat concerned.

"If Nazz is right which she probably is then Jimmy will soon get into some mess or something will happen to him as a result of his self-destructive behavior" he started to sound like a psychologist.

"You sound like a psychologist right now, by the way, how are things going with Nazz?"

"Concerned with my social affairs Eddy"

"No, it's just that the longer you wait, the less likely Nazz will go out with you. I'm just saying if you don't go after her someone else will."

"Thank you for that advice Eddy" they kept playing cards until their time the rec room was up and it was back to training.

The day ended with more pain than the first day everyone was sore, tired and sweating. Edd wanted to just go to bed and get ready for more pain tomorrow. That thought was about to be reality until Nazz called him and they went somewhere to talk in private. They were behind the barracks where they could be alone.

"Hey Edd" Nazz was unsure of what to say at the moment.

"Yes Nazz"

"I just wanted to say thank you for coming with Sarah, Rolf and me to see. Who knows what he would have done if you guys weren't outside the room."

"It's alright Nazz and I would have come along anyway since the outburst I worried about your safety…. I mean yours and Sarah's safety" real subtle Edward real subtle. Nazz now knew that Edd possibly had feelings for her now her next move would decide the outcome.

"Edd this is difficult for me to say" beating around the bush would solve nothing. Edd and Nazz came close to each other with their faces only inches apart instinct was taking over for a moment. It was going perfectly until the sergeants called for all recruits to go to bed and just like that the moment was ruined.

They separated and both of them had a blushed and hid it from the other.

"So I'll just go to bed now."

"Right good idea will talk another time" Edd and Nazz both headed for their Barracks. Inside they both had the same question were we about to kiss? That tormented them for the entire night and made it harder to go to sleep.

Will Nazz and Edd have their moment?

What fate will befall Jimmy if he continues this path of self-destruction?

Will the cliff hangers end?

Either the suspense will kill me or the Assassins will


	7. Chapter 7

Nazz and Edd haven't gotten any sleep since their moment behind the barracks. The possible event, that was about to take place, was troubling them both with no end in sight. Nazz was sure Edd had feelings for her and he thinks it was them acting on hormonal instincts. Edd won't disagree with the fact that he has feelings for Nazz, but he doesn't know whether it can be confirmed or denied. With that in mind, they both had an objective for tomorrow to see if what they were feeling was true.

Like clockwork the alarm clock for barracks went and the morning routine was the same. Even the conversations at breakfast, during the roundabout talks neither Nazz nor Edd could look at each other. This was starting to become a problem during the exercises and training Edd's mind was elsewhere. After the groups training in Parkour had been done, Edd knew he needed to do something about this now. Edd looked for Nazz all over the base and found her in the library reading a book on interrogation.

He pulled out a chair beside her, and she started to turn red as a cherry and they both looked away. They both had that unsettling feeling about each other.

"Nazz I need to talk to you something"

"What is it Edd?" She knew what it was and was going to have this same talk with him.

"It's about what happened behind the barracks it is starting to affect our training and I need to know Nazz" sweat was coming down from him like rain it was just when they were kids. Nazz was beginning to leave him speechless.

"I know what you mean and I have had the same thoughts about what was almost about to happen. That being said I think we should wait till after basic." Nazz knew in this line of work relationships can mean death or worse.

So for the next hour they spent it in the library undisturbed and uninterrupted talking and actually getting to know each other better. Nazz and Edd left the library at different times in case anyone was there so not to arouse any suspicion. Edd back to the rec room and Eddy and Rolf were watching TV he was about to tell Eddy what happened but he and Rolf already knew by the look on his face. The guys agreed to keep it a secret till basic was over and it was time for the individual training. Everyone went back to training and the seed of a budding relationship has been planted.

For the next four weeks, the Peach Creek recruits have been training harder and longer to improve their skills and to move on to the next stage. The only problem was keeping their relationship a secret from Kevin and the Instructors. In that time frame, some of the teens had changed in one way or another. Jimmy had returned to training and gained some muscle but not enough to be noticeable. Ed had now grown a mullet at first everyone thought his hair was black growing up, but really it was the same as Sarah's. Rolf is now sporting a small beard and Johnny is now has a small afro on what was once a bald head.

A new day for training and an improvement on their current skills. The talks at breakfast were lively as ever as everyone was going on about where they would go to finish their training. Eddy was all excited at what was in store for him so was everyone else.

"Man I can't wait to hit the slots in Las Vegas" his eyes had turned to dollar signs and money was on his mind.

"Eddy, the point of our individual location, is to send us where our specific skills can be enhanced and we can be taught new ones for the team to be successful. Besides you could be sent to Paris given the fact that you are fluent in French" he was right but even more so French women are hot and know how to love. This was something Eddy didn't brag about, but learning a new language had its perks.

"Hey, Eddy why not say something in French," Nazz asked wanting to hear some. She enjoyed foreign languages and right now she is trying to learn Japanese and Chinese.

"Alright but try not to fall for me I still need to give the other ladies a chance" some parts of him will never change and this is one of them.

"Nazz Bonjour mon nom est Eddy" the words just rolled off his as if it he has been speaking it all his life. She was falling in love with the language "So what did you say?"

"I said 'Hello Nazz my name is Eddy', " he said as he took a bite of his apple.

"Okay, how did you learn French?" this would be an interesting bit of information.

"Well, my Dad had to go on a business trip and asked if I wanted to go. Naturally I said yes otherwise my mom would nag me about being lazy around the house. So when we got there I stayed in a hotel while he was overseeing the new restaurant. Bored out of my mind I went exploring the streets of Paris and I got to say it was the amazing. The food was great and they even had French fries I was having a great time until I saw a girl sitting on a park bench drawing. She was wearing a white shirt under a coat with a light brown skirt and heels. Her hair color was brownish blonde, skin was sun-kissed white and had brown eyes. I went over to her and saw that she was drawing and so I complimented her on it lucky for me she also spoke English. For a while we talked she told me her name was Rose, we spent the time getting to know each other and she took me on a tour of Paris. We only got to spend a couple of days together because it was time for my dad and me to go back home. Rose and I said our goodbyes she gave me a drawing of us and a kiss on the cheek. Next time I told her I would learn French so I had my uncle teach me and that is how I learned." Everyone at the table was captivated by the story.

"That is a beautiful story Eddy do you still have the picture?" a story of love at first sight was always romantic and to experience it is even better. He pulled out the folded picture from his pocket showed everyone. The drawing was top notch just like Ed's only this was from someone special.

"Interesting story but is any of actually true? Oh, come on have you ever been successful with women? She must have pitied you or lost a bet because there I no way you could get a girl like that." the day wouldn't be complete if Kevin didn't say something stupid.

"Kevin were talking about an actual girl not ones you pay." With his ego suffering a major blow, Kevin left the table to get started on training early.

"What happened to him that made him this way?" Edd asked he knew that Kevin was a bully to them growing up and ridiculed them by calling them dorks every chance he got. That was just kid stuff but this is something different something else has changed him into this person.

"Remember how Kevin's Father got a job at the Jawbreaker Factory well the factory closed down and a lot of the employees were out of a job," Rolf told them the story no one knew and Kevin begged him to keep quite. "His dad lost his job and had a difficult time finding a new one and all the time spent searching he found himself doing some shady things to get by. He became a fixer and this got Kevin and his mother deep in trouble. That was the case until someone came to their rescue and sent the bad guys running it was an Assassin from what I heard. Technicality Kevin's Dad was supposed to die by the Assassin's hands but instead was spared."

"That Assassin was my father," Eddy said in a sigh as if something was just realized. Everyone this was a surprise to the others except Ed and Edd they already knew.

"I didn't know your father was an Assassin," Nazz said now wondering "_What else are they keeping secret?_"

"He is retired now but my dad hired a guy looking for work a couple months ago now he runs the restaurant in Peach Creek. I didn't know it was his dad and I don't think Kevin even knows. At that restaurant, I cook part time and his dad is the current manager. Kevin's mad because he feels his dad had fell from grace and now has to work in the lower class." If Kevin ever found out that his father works under Eddy, the guy, he tormented for years there is no telling what would happen. Now there are two secret to one will cause pain the other a wake up call and both shall not journey into the light.

Time for more training, today we were running an obstacle course but using Parkour. We went the new course and the Queen was waiting for us. "You need to finish the course in the fastest amount of time. So today I'm going to sit back and watch you possibly fail epically. Before I forget Abandon all, hope ye who enter" to her this would be entertaining let's hope their training wasn't for nothing.

The first, to go, was Johnny he looked nervous at first but he shook it off and got to it. The Beginning was vaults mixed with racing across balancing on poles. He got off to a running start vaulting over the walls with ease. All the time he spent in the wood going over rocks and running through the woods paid off. Next were the poles a small field of them were placed in an even square. As he stepped on the first pole most of them receded into the ground only leaving a little path. The pole wavered under his weight so he had to move quickly without falling. Each jump had to make with quick movements and absolute balance. He jumped from pole to pole with some difficulty, but he made it to the end.

Johnny passed the Beginning stage and raced into the Middle section which consisted of sliding under and jumping over obstacles. It was time to hustle so he raced over and under the bars. He rammed into one of them because he slid too late and tripped over another. As he was going along the Queen was writing something down on a clipboard. Too many thoughts were racing through his mind "_What if this is a performance review and if we fail we have to redo the course_?" He saved that question for later and got back to the task at hand.

Clearing the Middle section Johnny made it the Final stage which was a combination of the first and the second phase, but this time had ledges and ropes to go with it. (It's not Assassins Creed if you don't have some ledges and ropes) It's time to see what he was made of so without further delay he rushed in performing all of the moves he had learned. He went over and under the barriers and performed a cork screw vault for some flare. The ledges and ropes were adding some new difficulty to the course since he was no good at walking the tight rope. Hanging from the ledges were worse his finger strength only lasted a few minutes but he pushed through. After that is was smooth sailing as he jumped and swung from beam to beam and finished the course.

When Johnny was done everyone else got some confidence and were prepared for what lies ahead. So each of them went in some triumph and some trouble in certain areas along the way. Rolf was next he couldn't stay balanced on the pole for long, but the middle section was worse because of his height. The ending section also gave him same trouble, but he adapted quickly and finished. Jimmy went through the course as an average person with some skill and few mistakes and everyone else got their turn. But the real excitement will be Kevin and Edd's run through this would be electrifying.

Kevin was going to go before Edd, but the Queen got an idea "Instead of one at a time you both will run the course together" with the new orders the two got ready to move.

"May the best man win" Edd said extending his hand.

"I know I will Double Dork" Kevin ignored the gesture and focused on the course.

They were ready, set and now it was time to go, they took off with record speed. The Beginning was the vaults and balancing poles. Kev came out first vaulting over like the athlete he is with Edd right behind him. It was going smoothly until the sergeant pressed a button on her watch and the course changed. Now instead of vaults and poles it now became bars and ropes.

"This is impossible how are we supposed to get the end if change the layout" the Jock yelled to the sergeant who was smiling at this.

"Impossible that's the purview of every Assassin if you can't adapt quit now and I'll have one less recruit to train"

With that in mind, Edd got his mind ready to adjust to the possible changes in the course layout. He swung from bar to rope working out a route in his mind leading him out. "Kevin follow my lead" he decided to go his own way which would be more difficult. Eventually, he made it and the Middle section began but Edd wanted to go slow but quick so to be ready for the changes. Kevin bolted pass Edd again sliding under and going over bars. Like before another change happened this time now there is a wall and Kevin ran up the wall but lost traction and fell on his back. Edd, on the other hand, climbed up the wall and side jumped onto the next path to climb. (Like a Boss) He made it to the top of the wall and jumped down to the bottom. Edd raced down the path to meet the Final Challenge. Now the Final section was now to dodge incoming projectiles between two very tall walls but what they were shooting was what scared him. He took one step, but nothing happened so made a mad dash. Soon after knives and rubber bullets being were being shot from the walls at all angles. Edd couldn't evade them in time and got shot in the leg by one of the rubber bullets. He dropped to one knee because and the knives were cutting him up severely. There was no hope for him surviving until everything went quiet and a blue aura covered his body. Suddenly he became a different man now he dodged all the rubber bullets and knives with the skill of a master and came out the other side. Everyone went speechless at what they saw even the Queen stopped what she was doing. He was glowing blue, it looked like waves were flowing all over him. Kevin made it out in time to see Edd's current state. The energy faded and he dropped right on the spot everyone rushed over to see if he was alright the sergeant checked and said he was just sleeping. She placed him under a tree so he could rest.

"Now you that you know that he is going to be okay get back to the course" everyone went to get back in line, but Johnny asked a question.

"On your clipboard how did we do on the course time wise?" Johnny said everyone wanted to know.

"I wasn't keeping track of your time. I was trying to draw a bird on a branch" she showed them the many drawings each better than the next.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shout as they stood there frozen the power of stupid was unmatched.

As they went back to training Nazz and Eddy looked at Edd under the tree looking as if he was unconscious. They both almost had the same thought "_Be alright Edd/Sockhead_".

**Inside Edd's head**

It felt like he was falling into an endless void until he awoke in a forest with fresh snow on the ground. He didn't know where he was or how he got here it was troubling for him to not know what was going on. That thought would have to be saved for later as he realized he was not alone. There something moving in the bushes he had no weapon but was prepared to fight without them. He was starting to get nervous his heart was beating like crazy "_Please don't let it be a bear_". Out of the bushes came a wolf Edd relaxed a little but was worried in case the pack was near. The wolf barked at him and headed off in the direction he came "_Does he want me to follow him?_" Edd followed the wolf and it lead all across the land. It was a beautiful site to see the trees and mountains covered in snow the forest was so peaceful. They traveled for hours he was beginning to wonder if the wolf was leading him to someplace or aimlessly. After traveling for hours going deeper into the forest, he came across a large house.

The Manor looked like an inn from the size of it while the wolf went up to the door and starting barking as if wanting to be let in. This must be his owner's home he walked up the steps and knocked on the door he waited but there was no answer. He knocked again but by the look of things nobody was home and it was getting colder.

With nowhere to go he, had two choice either sleep in the stables or doing some Breaking and Entering the choice was simple sleep in the stables. He may have changed over the years, but Breaking and Entering was still Eddy's shtick. So he went to the stables gathered some hay and made a bed tomorrow he would try again.

The he woke up the next to find the wolf across from him "_He was watching over me as I slept_" time to try again. He knocked again and waited again the same response from yesterday no answer. Edd went around the house to find other means of entry there lied a balcony. Using his training he climbed up and try the door it was locked this was getting him nowhere. So he climbed down and went to the front door again "_What if no one lives here?_" that thought had crossed his mind. But was answered because the wolf still wanted to be let inside.

He was out of options it was for some B an E and by that I mean use the lockpick tools. He kept lockpick tools in his pockets ever since Sarah locked Ed out of the house. The Ball pick and Torsion Wrench were inserted and were put to work he had to be quick because it was getting cold fast. After a few minutes, he got the door open and went into the warm home and the wolf followed suit.

He warmed up by the fire and started to wonder about whose house is this and where are they. Now that he was sufficiently warm he explored his new surroundings this house was even bigger on the inside. There were seven bedrooms, a huge dining room, his personal favorite a library and a study room. Edd explored every inch of this house he saw one of the candle holder was dirty so he decided to clean it, but pulled it accidently. In fear that he broke, it actually opened a hidden door leading to a basement. Going down into the newly discovered basement, he found training dummies and models that are used for holding clothes. "_Who owned this place and what was it used for_" while he pondered for a possible answer he heard the door upstairs. The people, who own this place, must be home. It was time to hide he looked for a suitable spot but before that he closed the door to the room. He hid in the closet near the weapons room just in time as the current owners were coming downstairs. This was not good he had no clue what the owners were like so he listened to the door to see when they would leave.

"We must stop them from gathering these Pieces of Eden" this man spoke in a Native American voice that was firm but gentle.

"Don't forget the Sage if he reappears we have to get to him first and destroy the body" a French accent this one sounded serious but young in age.

"So what is the plan because I'm ready to go out and fight" this guy sounded drunk but had a Welsh accent.

"Why not use the Pieces of Eden to fight the Templars?" this was also a French accent but not a native speaker and it was a woman.

"Because some of us have seen firsthand what dangers would befall us and anyone else if they are used. It is a power no one should have." This man sounded the wisest of the all and his speech pattern was a third world in origin.

"I know that is something I don't want to see again but what are we going to do with them lock them away or destroy them?" another person just many are down here and he is Italian is this an international convention.

"A good question but no absolute answer" this has to be the last guy and he sounds like he is from somewhere in the Caribbean.

"Let's adjourn for today and get something to eat for now" I heard footsteps and then nothing it sounds like they left. Now time to get out of here without being seen and get back to everyone else. Edd opened the door and got out of the closet. He was about to head for the door when his Assassin training kicked in and he dodged a blow dart aimed for his neck. A smoke bomb was thrown down and Edd was fighting blind not knowing where his attacker was. As he was trying to determine where he was until there was a pain in his side. He reached for it and saw blood, he was just cut this smoke, made the perfect cover for his attacker. Edd tried to go back into his mind a try to use whatever power he used at the end of the obstacle course. He tried, but no luck he was at his attacker's mercy suddenly he felt tired. He saw a blow dart in his arm and its effects were kicking in "_When did he?_" his mind faded to black and he was on the floor.

"Could he be a spy for the Templars?"

"I don't know but were about to find out now look he is waking up" still groggy from the sleep dart the people in front of him were blurs. After a few minutes of waiting the drug's effects were wearing off and now he noticed, he was tied to a chair and they stitched up his wound.

Standing in front of him were some of the Brotherhood's best Assassins the ones who made history and protected the world.

To the right of him was the "Bane of Borgia" Ezio Auditore of Florence. He had a slight beard now and was wearing his Master robes from AC Brotherhood. The Robe was a mixture of a white robe with a metal belt over his Abdomen with leather straps on his shoulder and some red under his cape.

On the left was Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad mentor of the Levantine Brotherhood he was wearing his robes that you see in the AC Revelations. He had a slight stubble and looked older than the other, but that is how he always looks.

Back to Ezio on his right stood the "Devil of the Caribbean" Edward Kenway. He looked just like he did in the game when he first started out. He had a bottle of rum in his hand and clearly not his first one as he looked like he was ready to fall out. Next to him and ready to catch him in case was Adéwalé in regular robes before the change in AC Rouge. On Altair's left was the female Assassin of New Orleans Aveline de Grandpré. She was legendary because she freed the slaves and stopped the Company Man. Next to her was Arno Dorian Assassin of the French Revolution he was wearing his Master Assassin Robes.

At the center of them, was the Master of the American Colonies, the Hunter, the grandson of Edward Kenway and son of Haytham Kenway. He is Ratonhnhaké:ton but now goes by Connor Kenway and they look like their about to kill him.

"Who are you and how did you find this place?" Connor said in calm yet demanding voice. Edd didn't know whether to be scared or excited, but he knew his answer would to trouble. So he calmed down worse case they don't believe me and then they kill me.

"A wolf led me to this place and I can't answer the other question you wouldn't believe me."

"You won't know unless you tell us" this would be the point whether he lives or die by Assassins blade which would be cool to see if he weren't going to get killed by it.

"My name is Edd Kenway" this stunned everyone especially Connor and his Grandfather.

"You can't be a Kenway I did have any other children besides Haytham and Jenny at least I don't think so" this caused him to wonder with the amount of women he has slept with it is possible. The Assassins were talking amongst themselves thinking of what to do with him now that he has seen their base he can't be left alive. This waiting was making him nervous so he might as well ask questions of his own.

"I have some question for you if you don't mind answering?" They were pulled out of their discussion and agreed to respond to the boy's questions.

"Well for starters I know you all are Assassin because I am in training to become one."

"Okay, which Branch of the Brotherhood are you in?" Ezio asked

"None at the moment Brotherhood has changed over the years now the Templars Order is now extinct" That gave the other some relief that the fight will finally be over. "But someone else has taken their place and now are bent on destroying the world if they can't control it." So much for that now back to fighting.

"That bit information would be of interest to them." Edd needed to explain it but not reveal too much of the future in case this was time travel.

"Well, instead of training in a certain area like you Arno, who was trained in France, we now have a training camp hidden, were Assassin are prepared part of the way. If you ever want to drop out your welcome do so and you won't comprise the location of the training camp before you ask, the Pieces of Eden were destroyed."

This was good news for them to know this war will end the Assassins breathed a sigh of relief.

"This part of training was meant to condition your body the rest of it comes with your special location. The unique location is where you are sent to improve on special skills you have that would be of great help. After that is done you are assigned to a different brotherhood or a team of recruits is given the rare opportunity to start their own brotherhood. My friends and I are in training to become Assassins and fight the upcoming threat." There was a clear sense of determination and strength in his voice.

They untied him but had their weapons ready should he try anything foolish. Connor led them upstairs to the Drawing room to finish the conversation and learn more about their guest.

"So how are you related to us again?" Edward asked he needed to know if he is the father of another child.

"Well, you Ezio you know Desmond Miles."

"Yes the Goddess Minerva told me about him why do you ask?"

"Well, he had a son who became my Grandfather and he told me of my heritage but my dad, his son, wanted to protect me so he changed his last name from Miles to Kenway." (Not a smart move if you want to hide from someone hunting your bloodline)

"I see well that is interesting indeed now who has taken up the Templar Order?" he was still in the dark on who they were actually. There was no way to identify them or how far their powers extended, but they had to be stopped at all cost.

"Connor can I talk to you in private?" the other looked at him warily they still don't fully trust him but he doesn't seem to be dangerous.

"Okay," Connor led him into the Kitchen so they could talk.

"What is it that you want to speak about?" he had to tell him the truth.

"It's about how I got here you see I didn't tell you everything. You see I was running training course and got caught in a flurry of blades and bullets. I couldn't move because I took a shot to my leg and got scared. Then out of nowhere a blue aura surrounded me and like that my fear faded. I dodged every knife and bullet with no problem and when I came out the other side I fell unconscious and wound up here. Do you know what this is?" Connor knew what he was talking about but knowing it has appeared is good but terrifying.

"Come with me" he led him back to the others and told them what Edd told him. They all had the same look on their face a look of disbelief.

This was starting to freak him out was this power going to destroy him or worse.

"Someone, please tell me what is going on am I going to die" Edd was Frantic this really starting to scare him.

"No, you're not Edd this means you're gaining access to a great power," Connor said to calm him down.

"He's right this power can only be obtained by a true Master Assassin. It is called the "**Assassins Cloak**" and this power varies from each Assassin. People would call this power Chi, Chakra, Life Energy or Aura as you call it. Everyone has a small amount of this power and it goes unnoticed by most, but a select few are aware of it. For us Assassins, it feels like our Eagle Vision but is something else entirely." Hearing this from Adéwalé was surprising because there has been no sign of this power ever in the Games or actual history.

"But why now did it show up now and why hasn't there been any record of it" how could something like this stay hidden for so long.

"The reason for that is because few Assassins have awakened this power but they all had one thing in common they were each top notch Assassins." Ezio told him answering his questions.

"Edd I was the first to discover this power when I left Masyaf with the Apple. I tried to understand the Apple without succumbing to its influence. The power inside attempted to overtake my mind, but this power activated and protected me. This power combined with my Eagle Vision and then my wisdom grew with each day. I could now decipher the Apple's secrets and I used its knowledge to make a special armor for future generations." Altaïr just explained the creation of the master armor.

"He wasn't the only one we each gain some type of power but it only came out when we in danger well more than were used to." Edward said taking a swig of something and it is true everyone has some new ability.

Ezio received his when after he fought the Spaniard now the Pope in the Church. Now he has the ability of Flash step this allows him to move faster than anyone.

Edward gained his power after coming into contact with the Observatory when the Order returned the skull. He now has perfect balance and aim these are flawless abilities for a Master Assassin to possess.

Adéwalé gained his power after Shay had killed him turns out his ability is to heal. The wound was fatal, but he still recovered and went into hiding to raise his son to restore the Brotherhood.

Aveline de Grandpré gained hers after defeating the Company man, she almost was inducted into the Templar Order but a Piece of Eden changed that. She returned to the Brotherhood to rebuild the New Orleans branch. Her power was that of a chameleon she could blend into her surroundings right thing to have on stealth missions.

Arno received his aura after taking the sword from the body of Mister Germain. A couple days later he was able to react faster to everything around him. This allowed him take on more enemies at once and dodge every attack coming at him. Edd thought that was an interesting if only Eddy had that powered when he was younger. It would have saved him from a lot of beatings growing up and attacks by the Kankers. Their abilities were and they were each based one of their physical aspects it was incredible. He wondered what Connor's was it had to be something amazing though it would be based on his physical attributes.

"So Connor what is yours?" Edd might get the same power as Connor a different one who knows.

"Mine hasn't awakened yet" well that just make it more exciting as to see what it could be. Connor decided to ask a question that would be an obvious one.

"Were are your robes?"

"I won't get them until I receive my specific training location. My Grandfather said I had an inheritance waiting for me and I need three keys to get it. Arno your descendent my friend Eddy has one of them me as well but he died before telling me who has the third key."

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure in time you will be worthy of it." Edd was glad to be reassured of his worth. He asked if he could go outside for a moment and they okay only if someone goes with you Arno volunteered. Arno and Edd went outside to watch the beauty of nature Edd enjoyed it, but Arno had questions of his own.

"Hey, Edd what is my descendant Eddy like I mean what kind of person is he?" Arno was curious about his friend would turn out like him stricken but guilt and grief.

"Well, Eddy use to scam people when he was younger but it only got him beat up and into trouble. After many failed attempts, he gave up on scams and helped his dad with his restaurant. His brother was arrested on false charges by these new Templars and died in prison. On that day, he vowed to never let this happen again." So he was like Dorian in a way he wanted revenge for what happened to his brother but he hope he wouldn't follow the same path. They had a good talk and went back inside to meet the others. He started to fade out of existence Connor and the other were trying to figure out what was happening.

"Guys, whatever brought me here, is sending me home so Goodbye it was a pleasure meeting all of you," Edd said with a smile.

"I believe I know what your inheritance is for you and your friends. May fortune favor you Assassin" Connor said as they all raised their hoods at a sign of trust and respect.

"Thank you" with that he faded completely.

**Back in the Real World**

Edd woke up in a bed he looked around and saw that he was in the Medical Bay. He felt a weight on his arm and saw Nazz was sleeping on his arm. "_Was this a dream or did I actually meet the Assassin of old?_" so many questions and still no answers.

Nazz started to stir in her sleep and she opened her eyes to see Edd awake. She hugged him with all her strength so he would leave again as tears were running down her cheeks.

"Oh…Edd" her tears won't stop so Edd returned with comfort.

"It okay Nazz I'm not going anywhere, by the way, how long was I out for?" he handed her some tissues for the tears and she pulled herself together.

"You've been out for a couple hours the doctor were worried so was everyone else" good to know he was cared for.

"You got to tell me how did you do the glowing thing and what happened to you?" she bombarded him with endless questions.

"I don't know how I did it also I believe I was dreaming" he tell her the truth later Eddy too. Right now all, he wanted to do, was get back to training. Nazz helped him out of the bed and out of the room.

"So how did we all do the course?"

"All, she did, was draw pictures of a bird on a branch" he was stunned, how on earth she became a Sergeant he'll never. They walked out the Bay doors and back to everyone else.

Who else will obtain this power?

What does the future hold for them?

Either the suspense will kill me or the Assassa-

**Fourth Will breached**

**There was a banging on my door and now kicking very hard kicking. I opened the door and was about to shit bricks the Assassins were outside my room.**

**Me: How did you get here and why are you here?**

**Ezio: We heard from our contacts that Fanfiction was being written about us and we came to make sure it was done right.**

**Connor: That's right HunterCreed no lies will told about us.**

**Altair: So to make sure we portrayed correctly. We will train you to be an Assassin and you will live by are Creed behind him were the other Assassins. Do you accept?**

**Me: I accept. Until next time Readers I am going to be an Assassin**


End file.
